


the boy in the letterman jacket

by Tator



Series: philkas week [3]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, and also rides the bike in the relationship, philip plays lacrosse, rose is a great wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9207002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: On the first day of Lukas’ new school, he stopped at a crosswalk and almost got run over by a boy in a letterman jacket. He hated the city already, he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Philkas week day 3: alternate universe

On the first day of Lukas’ new school, he stopped at a crosswalk and almost got run over by a boy in a letterman jacket. He hated the city already, he thought. 

On the second day of Lukas’ new school, the same boy in the letterman jacket hollers out, “Watch out!” before he speeds through the street light and nearly takes Lukas with him. He started to think maybe he understood why saying “I’m walkin’ ‘ere!” was a stereotype for the city.

On the third day, he meets a girl named Rose who smiled sweetly at him when she caught him staring at the boy. He was shorter than Lukas by a few inches, but he seemed larger than life as he captivated an entire group of people with a story he was telling. “Have you met Philip yet?” She asks. 

He shakes his head and says, “He nearly ran me over with his bike,” and goes back to trying to open his new locker. 

“I think he’ll like you,” she states with a giggle before walking over to where _Philip_ was standing with his friends. Lukas just rolled his eyes and went to class. Don’t want to be late on the second day, he thought, even if you’re missing a formal introduction to a boy with a nice smile. 

Lukas was waiting at the same crosswalk the next morning when Philip pulls up next to him. “You’re Lukas, right?” he asks him. Lukas nods, and Philip smiles. Lukas ignores the way his ears started feeling hot. “I’m Philip.” 

“I know,” Lukas replies before starting to cross the street when the light changed. 

“Do you?” If Lukas knew this boy better, he might have been able to hear some smugness.

“Rose told me your name after I mentioned you nearly ran me over. Twice,” he explained. 

He heard the other boy snort, and he couldn’t help but look over. Lukas decided he liked the way his face scrunches up before he started to laugh. “Come on, I didn’t almost run you over.” 

“I saw my life flash before my eyes,” Lukas joked. “My last thought was that I hadn’t written my will yet. Who would get my collection of Nickelback memorabilia? It’s priceless.” 

“Oh yeah?” Philip laughed, and Lukas couldn’t be help watch. 

“Yeah,” Lukas smiled back, but looked back in front of him. 

“Well, I’m terribly sorry for making you stress over your _precious_ Nickelback collection.” 

Rose smirked at him when she slipped into her seat next to him in English. “So you met Philip, huh?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” Lukas drew out, giving her the slight side eye. “What about it?” 

“Oh, nothing,” she smirked wider. “I just see the start to a beautiful…relationship is all.” 

The next morning, Philip catches up to Lukas earlier than the crosswalk and hops off his bike to walk next to him. “Do you live on this street?” he asked when he hopped off his bike. 

“In that building,” Lukas pointed over his shoulder to a short apartment building that blended in with the ones beside it. “You?” 

“Two blocks that way,” Philip replied shrugging in a general direction. “You moved from Ravioli, right?” 

“Ravioli?” Lukas laughed. “You think I moved from what? A pasta dish?” 

“Hey, don’t look at me. I’m just a city boy. My geography is shit at best,” Philip replied with a laugh of his own. 

“I moved from _Tivoli_ ,” he corrected. “I live with my aunt now.” 

“Why?”

Lukas shrugged. “My dad does business in Poughkeepsie and some city in Idaho. He’s going to have to be out west for a few weeks and after that it’s back and forth for a few years, and he doesn’t think I should live by myself.” 

“Do you like it here?” 

“It’s… different,” Lukas decided on. His aunt had yelled at him the other night when he said he didn’t think he was going to like living in the city. She said she knew it was hard to adjust from Tivoli to NYC, but he was going to have to try and be positive about it. 

“Different,” Philip repeats slowly. “Sounds like you just don’t want to say you hate it.” 

He was about to agree, but he was afraid that his aunt had ears all over the city. “Nah, I think I just miss my friends right now. I’ll get over it,” he half-truthed. 

“You got me and Rose,” Philip points out. 

“Oh? So I’m now friends with the guy who tried to kill me with his bike?” 

“You really need to let that go,” Philip snorted. 

Rose told him about a party the lacrosse team was throwing later that weekend when she saw him later that day. She asked if Lukas wanted to go, but he said that his dad was coming into town. It was only a half lie. His dad was supposed to come into town for lunch, so he could’ve gone to the party later that night if he wanted to. He just wasn’t into going to a party where he would know only a few people, even if one of those people happened to be a very cute boy with nice eyes and a pretty laugh. 

“You didn’t come last Saturday,” Philip pointed out Monday after the party. It sounded like he was pouting. He didn’t have his bike this morning, but still seemed to time it perfectly to catch into Lukas.

“My dad came into town,” Lukas replied. “My aunt took us around to all the tourist spots.” 

“Will you come to the next one?” 

“You guys just trashed someone’s place, and you’re already planning the next time?” Lukas asked, side eyeing Philip. 

He shrugged. “We throw a party every time we win, and we happen to win a lot.” 

“No wonder you win. Your ego is big enough to block the entire field,” Lukas joked with an eye roll. 

Philip knocked his shoulder. “I’ll have you know, we’re 2nd in the city.” 

“Who’re you playing this week?” Lukas asked, trying not to focus on the fact that Philip was walking so much closer to him now. 

“Some team from the next neighborhood over. We aren’t too worried. So, you’ll come?” Philip looked like he was trying to give Lukas the puppy dog eyes, but Lukas looked away quick enough that it didn’t make his ears too hot. 

“Sorry, I only hang with the number one team in the city in my free time.” Philip was definitely pouting now. 

Rose didn’t look too happy with him when he found her later that day. She was waiting by his locker and they walked to English together. “What?” he asked after she had been staring at him for over a minute with a look similar to what he remembers his mom giving him when she was disappointed in him. 

She rolled her eyes so hard, he was worried they would roll out of her head. “Philip personally invited you to a party, and you said no.” 

“Yeah…”

“Lukas!” She groaned. “You realize you have the cutest guy in school chasing you, right? Like that’s something you realize, yeah?” 

“He’s not chasing me,” Lukas denied. “And how do you even know he’s into guys? How do you know I’m into guys?” 

“One, he totally is. Two, he came out, like, sophomore year by making out with some senior in the cafeteria. Three, you are best friends with the prettiest girl in the entire world, and you only have eyes for Philip,” she spelled out. “So, why aren’t you going to that party?” 

“I just… don’t want to.”

“You don’t want to?” 

“Yeah,” he replied lamely. Rose looked like he didn’t believe him. Lukas couldn’t blame her. He didn’t really convince himself either. 

Lukas didn’t go to the party that week. Maybe because he was scared or maybe because he didn’t want to go and have Rose be right. Philip practically wrought odes about it Monday morning. If he didn’t know any better, Lukas would think Philip was trying to make him jealous. He told story after story, and some of them had Lukas in hysterics. That entire week it seemed like Philip’s only goal was to make Lukas laugh until he snorted. Every time he did, he would get this little satisfied smile on his face and he would scrunch up his nose. 

“Don’t look, but your boyfriend’s coming,” Rose said, leaning next to Lukas’ locker. She snickered when she saw Lukas’ immediately look over to Philip. “I’ll leave you two to it the,” she smirked and walked in the opposite direction. 

“Hey,” Lukas greeted as Philip got close enough. 

“Hey,” he said in return. “So, we’re playing the number one team this week.” There was a small smile on face that made Lukas smile back. 

“I heard.” 

“Are you coming to the party then?” 

“Sounds like you’re pretty confident you’re gonna win.” 

“We have a pretty good motivation,” Philip smirked and moved in closer. 

Lukas felt his face go hot and looked into his locker to fiddle with a book just for something to do. “I’ll come if you win,” he said after a second. 

He turned back to Philip and caught him slowly looking Lukas up and down. “We’ll win.”

Lukas didn’t go to the game. His aunt was taking him out to dinner, and he couldn’t get out of it even though he kinda really wanted to. But he did trek the eight blocks in the cold to some random lacrosse player’s house for the victory party after they won, by what Rose said was a really close game with Philip scoring the winning goal in the last few minutes. _He asked me if u came_ , she had texted him right after the game ended. 

“I didn’t think you’d come,” Philip had to yell into Lukas’ ear. He had one hand on his drink and the other wrapped around Lukas’ elbow, holding him close enough they were practically touching from their shoulders down to their toes. 

“I didn’t think you’d win,” Lukas yelled back. 

Philip laughed, and Lukas could feel the vibration of it on his arm. Somebody knocked into Lukas from behind, and Philip moved his hand from his elbow to Lukas’ waist to pull him closer. Lukas was buzzing off the attention and wrapped an arm around Philip’s shoulders and told himself it was to make sure he wasn’t in the way anymore. “I told you we would,” Philip replied. “You should come dance with me.” 

“Oh, should I?” Lukas felt Philip’s nod more than he saw it. “I’m not very good,” he said. 

“Just follow my lead,” Philip suggested. He leaned back enough that Lukas could see that slightly hopeful and very playful look he had in his eyes. Lukas nodded and Philip beamed before grabbing Lukas’ hand and leading him to where everyone was dancing. He passed his drink off to someone, and then drug Lukas out to the center of the swarm of people. 

Philip spun around and pulled Lukas to him by the belt loops. Lukas couldn’t really think about what to do with his hands, so he just draped them over Philip’s shoulders, which didn’t seem like a bad idea when he could curl one of his hands into the hair at the base of Philip’s skull. Lukas wasn’t entirely sure if he was really dancing. He was more just moving where Philip and the crowd pulled him, but he thought it was on beat. Mostly. 

Half way through the song, Philip slipped a hand into Lukas hair and tilted his head up in an obvious invitation. Lukas leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against Philip’s. They broke apart a second later and both giggled at each other. “I thought I would never get to do that,” Philip admitted with a smile. 

Lukas kissed him again Monday morning after he saw Philip waiting to walk with him to school. He liked that greeting a lot more than almost getting hit by the cute boy with the letterman jacket on the bike.

**Author's Note:**

> this will be crossposted on my [tumblr](http://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
